


Кима12345

by Windwave



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, для меня в аду уже готов котёл
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Добраться до записей с камер наблюдения тоже проще простого: пароль Джей угадывает с третьей попытки. «Кима12345» – от наивности Алви он чувствует злость, крепко замешанную на очень глубоко спрятанных тревоге и любви.– Старый идиот. Старый наивный идиот, – ворчит он, проглядывая рассортированные по времени архивы с камер. – Твоя ебаная кошка важней меня или Нейта – мог взять хотя бы наши дни рождения.





	Кима12345

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



> БУДУ ГОРЕТЬ ЗА ЭТО В АДУ

Попасть в зал ночью – легче-легкого: Райан уезжает к отцу, но вечером Джей просит у него ключи – «я хочу потренироваться один». Эти слова срабатывают на них всех, самый весомый, самый понятный аргумент.  
А коды от сигнализации он и так давно знает.  
Желтые отблески уличных фонарей падают косыми лучами через окна, но Джею не нужно включать свет, чтобы пройти через непривычно тихий зал – он может и с закрытыми глазами ни разу не споткнуться, прекрасно помня, что и где лежит.  
Но ему не нужна клетка. Тренажеры и замершие на крюках груши – тоже.  
В кабинете Алви пахнет… Алви.   
Джей не знает, как описать этот запах; он знаком ему уже двадцать восемь лет, и вызывает раздражение, радость, облегчение, злость, умиление – всё зависит от того, на какой шкале застывает вечно мятущаяся стрелка его настроения.  
Он рывком отодвигает кресло и садится в него, закинув ноги на стол – чудом не опрокинув позабытый Алви стаканчик из Старбакса. В нем еще есть – Джей пробует и морщится – давным-давно остывший маття. Наверняка на кокосовом молоке.  
Отвратительно.  
Сцепив ладони в замок на затылке, Джей раскачивается в кресле, вслушиваясь в его мерный скрип.  
«Пошел на хуй, Алви» – шепчет он, представив на мгновение, что было бы, зайди сейчас сюда отец. Назвал бы его животным. И попросил бы на хер свалить из его кресла.   
Добраться до записей с камер наблюдения тоже проще простого: пароль Джей угадывает с третьей попытки. «Кима12345» – от наивности Алви он чувствует злость, крепко замешанную на очень глубоко спрятанных тревоге и любви.  
– Старый идиот. Старый наивный идиот, – ворчит он, проглядывая рассортированные по времени архивы с камер. – Твоя ебаная кошка важней меня или Нейта – мог взять хотя бы наши дни рождения.  
Он знает, что ищет.  
Рассветные часы, когда улицы еще пусты, а на пляже – лишь серферы, ловящие самые холодные, самые злые волны. В зале тоже никого. Кроме Алви.  
Джей смотрит, как он заходит в зал, как проходит из угла в угол, проверяя, всё ли в порядке – хоть что может случиться за ночь… кроме пьяного в хлам Уиллера, конечно, потом переодевается и возвращается.   
Разминка, растяжка – Джей видел это много десятков, сотен раз, и сам начинает свои тренировки также. Он не единожды видел, как Алви занимается – эти тренировки сопровождают Джея с самого детства, и долгое время он считал, что у всех отцы должны быть такими же: со сбитыми в кровь костяшками пальцев после боев, с рассеченными скулами, живущими боями.   
Камера не передает звуков, но Джею он и не нужны: он и так прекрасно знает, как звучит чужое дыхание. Знает, как зло ругается себе под нос Алви, повторяя удар за ударом, пока движение не становится из идеального – идеальнейшим.   
Он смотрит, как отец смотрит в зеркало, пока отжимается. Камера, конечно, не покажет ему, как перекатываются сухие мышцы по чужой спине – но Джей и так знает, как.   
– Самолюбленный идиот, – говорит он черно-белой фигурке на экране ноутбука.   
Кулаки фигурки вспарывают воздух – быстро, еще быстрей.   
Джей не видит лица Алви, но и так знает, какое оно: брови сдвинуты, у правого виска бьется жилка, челка топорщится острыми прядями надо лбом, кончик языка прикушен.  
– Самая уебищная привычка, па, – говорит Джей. А потом одной рукой ослабляет завязку на спортивных штанах. Второй - выдвигает ящики в столе один за одним, пока не находит банку спортивного вазелина – у него самого в сумке болтает не одна такая.  
– Что, сам тут дрочишь, небось?   
Ответом Джею служит лишь тихое шуршание кулера ноутбука, и он смеется над собственными словами:  
– Но, конечно же, нет – ты это можешь делать только перед зеркалом. Иначе твое напыщенное эго не будет удовлетворенно до конца.  
На экране Алви берет в руки скакалку – и Джей сжимает скользкой от вазелина ладонью ноющий член. Он смотрит за ритмичными прыжками, неторопливо водя рукой и представляя вместо своих пальцев – другие. Они короче – у Алви вообще небольшие ладони, и это тоже вызывает раздражение пополам с нежностью – и сильней, и Джей бы мог заставить их сжаться еще крепче, положив свою руку поверх чужой.  
Он ерзает по креслу, чуть приспускает штаны – «смотри, Алви, я сижу голой жопой на твоем кресле – и хуй ты мне что сделаешь за это, ведь в кабинете у тебя нет камер» – и двигает ладонью быстрей.   
На экране Алви заходит в клетку – и Джей ощущает, как у него на миг сбивается дыхание, словно кто-то резко двинул его кулаком в солнечное сплетение. Он хотел бы быть сейчас там: сойтись с ним в спарринге – так, чтобы кровь стекала по лицу из разбитой брови, а потом поставить на колени и заставить приоткрыть рот, надавив кончиком большого пальца на нижнюю губу. Заставить Алви слизывать собственную кровь с его пальцев, а потом с силой вжать его лицом в металлическую сетку клетки.  
– Но ты даже не можешь найти время потренироваться со мной, – задыхаясь от ярости и возбуждения, шепчет Джей кружащемуся по клетке в бою с собственной тенью Алви. – Ебанная принцесса. Не король, блядь. Принцесса в ебанной клетке.  
Он кончает себе в кулак, сбив случайно ногой со стола какие-то документы – и глядя на то, как Алви стягивает с себя мокрую от пота футболку. Нет, он бы оставил на нем эту футболку, из всей одежды – только ее. Серую. Или черную – чтобы белые буквы логотипа резали глаза, пока он будет трахать Алви перед зеркалом.   
– Ты бы сдох от ярости, зная, что я тут делал, – Джей собирает документы, складывает их обратно на стол. Закрывает видео и выравнивает ноутбук так, как он лежал до его вторжения.   
И уходит, прихватив с собой стаканчик с отвратительным маття чаем.


End file.
